Forbidden
by Tink Amor
Summary: Summary too long so it is inside but here is a snippet: What's this Inu No Taisho has a older brother? 'Are you sure you want to go through with this Milord, for there is no way to reverse the past' she questioned as she stared at the silver haired male who nodded his head yes. 'As you wish Milord.' she said as as she pushed him into the well. Sess Oc Lemons later on Pairings
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes:**__** I do not own anything from Inuyasha, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the things and characters I have created.**_

Summary: Now five years after Naraku's death the Inutachi is back again to face a new foe who threatings to not only end the feudal era but the future as well. Can the gang once again save the world or will everyhing as we know it perish. Who are the people who aid in their quest and what's this Inu No Taisho has a older brother? ''Are you sure you want to go through with this milord, for there is no way to reverse the past?'' she questioned as she stared at the silver haired male who nodded his head yes. ''As you wish milord.'' she said as as she pushed him into the well. Sess+Oc Lemons later on Pairings may change.

_**Prolusion: History in the making**_

Lies, secrets, deceit, who can survive in a world where everyone isolates each for being different? But that is for a later time in this story, however our stories begins with the birth of a young girl. A girl who is neither human nor beast, a girl who does not belong in the Earthly realm because of the features she was born with. She was born with unnatural sky blue eyes that borne into a person soul, flawless fairly light skin that reflected the lovely moon, silky jet black hair tied in a high ponytail braid, and the facial features of a goddess. Better yet the face of the goddess of the moon, who she highly resembled, her grandmother who lived centuries ago, the goddess Saomira, in which her name Saomi was deprive of.

The goddess of the moon, Saomira is credited with the creation of the Inu nation. She is also the mother of the powerful priestess Midoriko and the great great great etc. grandmother of the Subarashi clan. She was also the mother of the priestesses who could guide the spirits which in today society people believed them to have been myths. These priestesses were very powerful they did not need any weapons nor did they hold any auras, they were void of any presence. These priestesses only held an aura for their guardians better yet known as the Inu Yokai who alone could detect their auras. These Inu protectors were called Inurits. Some of the Inurits mated these special kind of priestesses who resemble both humans and demons, and together they produced full-fledged demon offsprings.

But as time ventured on other demons including some Inus began to seek power which the children of the Inurits and spirit mikos processed. So many of these demons began to kidnap these spirit mikos on their day of weakness and impregnating them creating Pure blooded children, which were the most feared demons to ever roam the Earth. These children were said to match some of the power of the Kami in the three heavens, and thus resulting in a war between the Kami and the demons emerged.

It is said that the Kami were dying off in the battle and out of fear of extinction, they return to heavens and watched as the Pure blood's destroyed the world they worked so hard to create. That was until and elite team of skilled warriors arose to take on the pure blood's. This team consist of two demon slayers, a monk, a kitsune, demon fire neko, two priestesses, a hanyo, a western demon lord, Lord Inu No Taisho, who was the the guardian of the last spirit miko in the world, Priestess Midoriko.

The battle between the elite team and the pure blood's lasted for several days and nights when finally a serpent like demon was able to trap Midorkio in his jaws. Midorkio at the verge of death reached into her own body and the serpent's, pulling both their souls fusing them together and then expelling them both simultaneously. In result both their bodies were encased in a crystallized form and the sacred jewel came from Midoriko's chest and a jewel that would later on be called the Imperial Crystal came from the serpent's chest.

The sacred jewel was swallowed by a demon and wasn't seen for five decades, the Imperial Crystal on the other hand was left in the care of Inu No Taisho, who felt it was the least he could do since he failed to protect his Spirit miko. He would guard the Crytstal until a new Spirit miko was born who could purify the Crystal and expel it from this world.

_**Chapter One: Midoriko and the Serpent**_

It had come to this. The only way to defeat the hatred that was plaguing the world was to sacrifice herself, in hopes that her daughter Midoriko would not have to become what she is now, a_** priestess**_. It was very honorable to die for the ones you love. Her unnatural sky blue eye raised to the heavens which she came from, her fairly light skin sparkled in the sunlight, her jet black nape of her upper thigh hair flowed with the wind and her long silver pink Shikon wings flapped in the greyish blue sky as the being drew near her.

''I won't let you destroy everything I've come to love in this world!'' She yelled as she raised her sword and prepared for the impact she knew that was to come. ''Goddess of the Moon, you dare to challenge me, the Lord of Hatred, the great nothingness Lord Nikushimi? This world and everything you hold dear shall perish and my reign of the Nothing shall begin.'' Nikushimi sideways smirked at her.

He flew at her and she stared down at the man she knew she would never love who was tightly holding her second child, Midoriko, in his arms. She stared at the sadness and hurt that reflected in his eyes. ''Forgive me, Mideshi.'' she said as she flew toward Nikushimi putting all her reki into the blade that pointed upwards towards the being. ''I won't allow you take away my child's future. If I so happen to perish, you will be accounting me to my grave.'' She yelled as all her reki that was in the sword charged at Nikushimi.

''Noooooo!'' He screamed as the reki hit him, instantly turning his body to stone. She smiled as the sword fell from her hands and landed three centimeters away from Mideshi who still held their child in his strong arms, watching as she closed her eyes and very rapidly began to fall from the sky. Her body turning to stone as she did so, but before her body was encased in stone she heard Mideshi screaming her name and Midoriko crying in his arms.

But unknown to them, the reign of the nothingness had begun and Nikushimi, the Spirit of Hatred had broken out of his stone encasement. ''Foolish mortal, you sacrificed your own life and for what? I am not the one dead!'' Nikushimi said as he went to attack Mideshi and Midoriko, but nothing happened. He realized that even though she had died, she had weakened his powers a great deal it would take him a few years to recover from his weakness. He then disappeared and wasn't seen again for 30 years.

_**30 Years Later**_

It had come to this. All the stories she had heard about her mother the goddess of the Moon battling the nothing and being defeated by it. All those years of training with her mother sword, Seishin (Spirit) that had been passed down to her. It had come to this. ''What makes you think that you will be able to defeat me when your mother could not and she was a goddess?'' Nikushimi questioned as he hovered in the bluish black sky above her. ''I do not have any hopes of defeating you, my only wish is to weaken you more than what my mother has done.'' Midoriko declared.

''You mortals, demons, and gods, are all so foolish!'' Nikushimi smirked as Midoriko glared up at him. ''I am growing tired of having to fight worthless creatures of this world. I hope that the next generations of priestesses and or priests are a lot more challenging than your father and your mother.''

Oh how she had forgotten that when she was only twelve, her father who had come from a long line of monks and priestesses, had also went to battle the nothing and never returned or did any sort of damage to the being that hovered above her.

''It is history repeating itself all over, first your mother then your father now you! Ha, pretty soon it will be your whole generations.'' Nikushimi laughed as he transformed into a serpent-like demon and called fought many demons from Hell.

The battle had gone on for several days and nights when Nikushimi had finally been able to trap Midoriko in his jaws. Midoriko in one final attempt that she could defeat this demon rushed down into her own body and his, pulling both their souls fusing them together and then expelled them both simultaneously. It believed that they both died that day because they were both encased in a crystallized form and the birth of the Sacred jewel came out of both their bodies, along with a jewel that would later on be called the Imperial Crystal, that was felt in Inu No Taisho's care.

But unknown to them, the reign of the nothingness was continuing on. Nikushimi's had left its crystal stone encasement, but he had taken a lot of damage in the battle with priestess Midoriko. It would take him about five and a half centuries to get his power back from the time he had fought the goddess of the Moon. Again he disappeared but this time he returned to the place in which he came waiting to manipulate his next victims.

Immediately after Nikushimi disappeared from the world, a blue lighted figure stood in front of Midoriko's crystallized body. ''Oh, my dear child, I have failed you, but you have priduced two jewels, both shall aid to the destruction that the nothingness has brought us.'' said the goddess of the Moon as she stared at her daughter's form. ''I pray that the next generation of the Subarashi Clan will be more powerful.'' She said as she stared at Midoriko's body. ''I created a powerful kingdom that will be of the moon here in these lands, so my generations will have a protector.'' She proclaimed as she faded with the blue light that shot up towards her home in the heavens. She was going back to her kingdom in the sky where the rest of the kami laid.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: The First born of the Western Lord**_

(Takes place before the battle between the Kami and the demons.)

Angry tears filled in his eyes as he watched his father rob him of what was his, strip him of his inheritance and isolate him from his brth right. He was the oldest, he waas the half god and half demon. How could his father do this to him? How could his younger brother do this to him? He had trained his brother, taught him everything he knows. Now his younger brother, Inu No Taisho, was being crowned heir right in front of him.

_**20 Minutes Later:**_

An Inu demon who is in his early twenties who had waist length silver hair tied in a high ponytail, pale skin, compelling amber eyes, and two magneta stripes on each cheek was running toward an Inu hanyo with silver hair tied in a high ponytail that went to his upper thigh, blue sapphire eyes, pale skin and two magneta stripes on each cheek. ''Saougamaru, Saougamaru!'' the Inu demon yelled to the hanyo as he waved his left hand above his head.

''What is it now, Inu No Taisho?'' the hanyo questioned as Inu No Taisho came up to him and put his left hand on his right shoulder. ''Father wishes to see you in the throne room!'' Inu No Taisho smiled ''Hmm, I wonder why? Since he already deprived me of my birth right!'' Saougamaru sarcastically stated as Inu No Taisho frowned. ''I suppose that grandfather of yours wants me out of the castle since you are in deed my half brother.'' Saougamaru bitterly stated as he began to walk towards the throne room.

Once inside the throne room Saougamaru and Inu No Taisho bowed to an Inu demon who sat on the throne. He had short spiky silver hair, pale eyes, two magneta stripes on each cheek, and blue sapphire eyes. On the left side of throne was an Inu demoness with creamy milky skin, amber eyes, and the nape of her shoulders blonde hair. On the right side of the throne was another much older Inu demon with amber eyes, tan skin, and lower back blonde hair.

''Saougamaru,'' the elder Inu began ''It is Prince Saougamaru to you, Lord Noyuro.'' he bitterly spat as the Inu on the throne narrowed his eyes at him. ''Saougamaru, show Lord Noyuro your respect.''

''As you wish _FATHER_.'' Saougamaru frowned. ''Saougamaru,'' the Inu demoness began ''Hai, Lady Inuri?'' Saougamaru glared at her. ''Your mother may have been the goddess of the moon, but she and your father, Lord Touga, were not married or mated when they produced_ you_ thus reason why _you_ are not considered a legal prince or can be crown heir of the West.'' Inuri stated.

''Under whose royal decree, my father's or your father, Lord Noyuro's decree?'' Saougamaru growled as he flared his yoki. ''Father,'' he narrowed his eyes at the Inu on the throne. ''Did my mother Saomira, mean nothing at all to you?'' Saougamara's yoki dangerously pulse. Touga eyes soften and then harden ''Saomira made her choice to return to her kingdom in the sky.''

''You didn't give her much of a choice when you mated Inuri!'' Saougamaru snapped as Touga glared at him. ''You were forced to mate that thing and produce my half brother!'' he snarled as his yoki rose and nearly everyone in the throne was brought to their knees. ''I may not have been a full fledge demon, but at least I am a half god and I have the power to do things that no demon such as yourselves could ever be capable of!'' Saougamaru shodute as Noyuro and Inuri hissed in pain.

''Saougamaru, calm yourself.'' Touga commanded as he unseadily rose from his throne and recklessly walked toward his son despite the pain he was feeling. ''I am the first born! I am a half god! My mother is the goddess who not only protects are kind, but she also created it, and you treat me as such?'' Saougamaru yelled as his eyes flashed red and Touga still fighting the pain that his son's yoki was causing him came three centimeters away from him.

''Saougamaru, I wouldn't expect you to understand for you are still but a pup. You are not considered to be my son because of your mother. Have you forgotten that the gods have caused many people to live in fear?'' Touga questioned. ''They should fear the gods! Let us not forget how many people have wronged them!'' Saougamaru stated as he dropped his yoki and turned his back to his father and began to walk out of the throne room.

''Saougamaru, know that if you walk out of this castle today, you can never return to the West.'' Touga proclaimed as he glared at his son. Saougamaru stared back over his right shoulder and said ''It does not matter, you do not consider me to be your child. So why would you want a peron who is a burden near you?'' Saougamaru asked as Inu No Taisho took hold of his left sleeve.

''Saouga, you are my first and only pack member, you can not leave me here alone.'' Inu No Taisho said with his compelling amber eyes pleading, and swelling with tears. Saougamaru's eyes soften and he then frowned ''I do not belong here Inu, I do not fit in.''

''Then where will you go, if all roads lead to home?'' Inu No Taisho questioned ''I will find a place where people like me can feel safe and secure.'' he declared as he removed his brother's hand from his sleeve and he began to walk out of the castle, ignoring the throbbing of his heart as his brother repeatingly screamed his name.

That had been forty long years ago and now Saougamaru lived on the other side of the bone eatter's well with the memories of that day haunting his every move. How his heart rung of regret for leaving his brother but what was done was done. ''For there is no way to reverse the past.'' were the same words of the very witch who brought him here to the future and those same words were embedded in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Human nor Beast**_

The noise of people and crying babies on a busy train was beginning to irritate a man with short blonde hair, tan skin, and rich green emerald eyes. He was dressed in a nicely pressed trim silk black business suit sitting in the raggedy green seats of the train with one leg crossed over the other with his nose buried in a newspaper to hide his disgust other people on the train were showing.

On the right of him sat a woman dressed in a white sun dress with chocolate brown hair cut into a bob, brown skin and grey eyes. She was currently tending to a nine-year-old boy with tan skin, short auburn hair, and emerald green eyes and a seven-year-old girl with pale skin, blonde hair that went to the nape of her shoulders, and bright purple eyes.

On the left of the man rested his black brief case and beside the case was a girl who appeared to between the ages of sixteen or seventeen. She had silky jet black hair tied in a high ponytail braid, flawless fairly skin that reflected the lovely mother moon; unnatural sky blue eyes that borne into a person's soul, and the facial features of a goddess. Thanks to her unearthly features she was born with, she resemble neither human nor a beast.

She frowned at the eyes she felt on her, the whispers, the snickers she heard from nearby people who had their eyes feasted on one thing, her ears. Yes her pointy elf like ears which separated her from Normalcy. Her mother, oh her beautiful wonderful mother, her only shelter from the rain, her healer from pain. Her protector, her sanctuary, the only comfort she had when the utopia of the world's society came crashing down on her head.

Her mother had told her countless times that her ears were a blessings from the Kami. Yes the ears that she was born with meant that she was destined to do great things for the Kami. She had believed her mother's words once about blue moon but that was before her father abandoned them for an American actress named Marilyn Addams, and boy was she beautiful with her auburn curly sue hair, her smooth pale skin, and her bright purple eyes that could seduce and man.

Her father had only came to retrieve her when her mother died when she was only twelve years old, by that time her father had married Marilyn and she had given him two children, a four-year-old boy named Medeshio and a two-year-old girl named Midoria. When she had come to live in her father's mansion with them, Marilyn had always treated her badly, isolating her from parties and events because of her ''Demon Ears'' as Marilyn often called them. The bullying only got worse when she began junior high and high school because all the girls teased her about her ears and all the boys shunned her for them.

Well every boy except one, her first love Marcus Nixon. He treated her like she was a human being and not some outer space alien. He was quite a catch too, a very funny intelligent young man with a decent background. He had dull black hair cut into a Mohawk, grey eyes, and light caramel skin. They had dated for most of her junior high and high school years, up until his parents got divorce and he alongside his father moved to Japan. Just like she was doing after what happened to her family.

Now she, Saomi Subarashi was on her way to meet her father's long life friend. Saomi was on her way to meet the only other outsider to the utopian society. Saomi was on her way to meet the being who resembled a demon, she was finally going to meet the great Saougamaru.


End file.
